frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.24
-Wasza książęca mość, wiem jak trudną jest dla ciebie nagła konieczność przejęcia przynajmniej połowy obowiązków jaśnie pani, nie ma jednakże w danej sytuacji innego wyjścia- Benevolus starał się uspokoić Annę: jej nieoficjalny wciąż narzeczony był za morzem, gdzie pozostał jako towarzysz króla Feliksa, jej siostra – również za morzem, zaginiona, zapewne martwa. Nadzieja w niej umierała, dlatego też, za radą doradcy królowej, nakazała opuszczenie królewskich chorągwi do połowy masztów na terenie całego królestwa, zaś dwór odział się w ciemne stroje, unikając jednakże czerni niczym ognia. Mężczyźni dworu oraz większych miast zrezygnowali z wielkich popijaw, ich kobiety zaś z muzyki oraz tańców. Wszyscy odłożyli wszelkie zbędne ozdoby ze szlachetnych metali oraz kamieni, w ten sposób więc jedyną biżuterią dworzanek Arendelle były wstążki oraz koronki okalające ich suknie, i wszelkie koraliki, i hafty, nic jednak dodatkowo przypinanego – mężczyźni zaś, chcąc unikać przepychu, poczęli nosić zwykłe marynarki zapinane na guziki ze słoniowej kości. Pałac, jak i rozścielające się u jego zwodzonych stóp miasto, zdało się popadać w coraz głębsze zadumanie. Miało się wrażenie, że nawet niemowlęta oraz kurczaki ograniczyły wydawanie zbyt głośnych dźwięków. Śnieg wokół zaczynał twardnieć i topnieć, w powietrzu przez to pojawiła się wiosenna wilgoć, rozmaczając trakty, przypominając o błocie zalegającym na drogach Arendelle po jesieni, wnikając w tkaniny strojów, przez co ci najbogatsi, odziani w najprzedniejsze materie, będące również najcięższymi, wydawali się garbić, niosąc na własnych barkach te pierwsze oznaki ojczyźnianej wiosny. I choć nikt w Arendelle nie był fanatykiem, by wieszać za zdradę stanu, gdyby ktoś stwierdził przyciszonym głosem: „Jej królewska mość już pewno gryzie ziemię, święćcie niebiosa nad jej duszą”, nikt nie odważył się wypowiedzieć podobnych słów – jakby każdy chciał, by to okazało się nieprawdą. Papiery, nad którymi często do późnych nocnych godzin przesiadywała Elsa, zalegały, piętrząc się z dnia na dzień, na blacie stołu w królewskim gabinecie, gdzie Anna nie odważyła się wciąż usiąść w krześle swej siostry stojącym u szczytu stołu niczym niemy wyrzut sumienia. Nowe dokumenty pojawiały się coraz rzadziej, ambasadorowie zaś nie popędzali ani księżniczki ani doradcy królowej, w szacunku chyląc czoła przed tragedią. Jeden tylko mężczyzna, odziany zazwyczaj w czerwienie tak ciemne, iż jego stroje wydawały się być grubym strupem oklejającym całą figurę mężczyzny, uśmiechał się pod nosem gdy myślał, że nikt tego nie zauważy. Ambasador Lucji uśmiechał się pod nosem, gdy kłaniał się w pas przed pobladłą księżniczką o podkrążonych oczach, gdy ta wędrowała na czele orszaku panien dworskich jej własnych, oraz tej części, którą pozostawiła w kraju królowa, ku królewskiemu stołowi, by zasiąść przy nim samotnie na zdobnym miejscu, mniej jednak wystawnym niż stojące pośrodku długości, pozłacane krzesło władczyni. Anna postanowiła, tak naprawdę zwyczajnie kiwając głową w ramach zgody, kiedy Benevolus poddawał jej zarządzenia związane ze zniknięciem Elsy o której nie było żadnych wieści: skoroż królowa zaginęła w ostatnich dniach lutego, przez kolejne pół roku Arendelle będzie żyło nadzieją na jej powrót, traktując Annę wciąż jako jej zastępczynię i regentkę, po upływie tegoż czasu ogłoszona zostanie żałoba narodowa mająca trwać półtora roku. I po tym czasie, w dniu umownie ustalonym datą zaginięcia jej królewskiej mości Elsy, księżniczka uzyska pełnię władzy, a żałobę zakończy koronacja jej książęcej mości Anny na królową Arendelle. Tak, tak, niechże i tak będzie... -Och, Benevolus! Minęła już połowa czasu naszego oczekiwania przed żałobą! Kristoff tkwi w Południowych Wyspach, Elsy dalej ni widu, ni słychu! Cóż mam robić?- wybuchła pewnego dnia Anna, a z jej niezwykłych, ciepłych zawsze mimo swojej niebieskiej barwy, oczu, niemalże trysnęły gorące, słone łzy. Skryła zrozpaczoną twarz w dłoniach, nie chcąc widzieć majowego szaleństwa wiosny za oknem, tej okrutnej zieleni jej przyszłych urodzin oraz, och, niebiosa!, zapowiedzi dojrzalszych zieleności lata, kiedy to urodziny obchodzić powinna jej starsza siostrzyca. -Czekać, księżniczko. Gdybyż była inna droga pierwsza byś o niej wiedziała- odparł, a jego głos nie był tak pewny jak niegdyś. Wydawało się, że niemal pełne cztery miesiące troski o dziewczę, którym opiekował się w jej zimnym, pełnym śniegu oraz strachu dzieciństwie, jako nauczyciel i długoletni przyjaciel ówczesnego króla, były bliskie wpędzenia go do grobu – jego krok był wolniejszy, mniej sprawny, skroń zaś siwa, nie tylko szpakowata jak jeszcze niepełen rok wcześniej; głos – zasuszony, spojrzenie – wodniste. *** Kristoff stał w oknie, przyglądał się pełnemu lądowi. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tkwi w pałacu króla Południowych Wysp prawie cztery miesiące, wymieniając z ukochaną jedynie listy, a martwiło go, jak smutek pisanych przez Annę słów narastał z listu na list, choć słów stawało się coraz mniej, litery zaś były coraz mniej staranne. Mimo tego, że byli w samym centrum wielkiej wyspy Południowych Wysp, wiedział, że tam, gdzie patrzy, znajduje się Arendelle – być może i okrutnie daleko, ale z całą pewnością właśnie tam. W drzwiach komnaty stanął Feliks, poruszający się ostatnio cicho, niczym kot bądź skrytobójca, nie zaś jak wtedy, gdy zobaczyli się po raz pierwszy podczas nadania baronowi Sclakie tegoż właśnie tytułu – bez tamtego swobodnego, przepełnionego pewnością siebie krokiem. -Wydałem rozkaz, by zawrócili- baron zadrżał, zaskoczony. Wszyscy ostatnimi czasy reagowali podobnie we dworze Południowych Wysp, jakby niebezpieczeństwo nie zostało zażegnane podczas tamtej bitwy w końcu lutego. Obejrzał się na króla, oderwany od własnych myśli. -Rezygnujesz, wasza wysokość?- spytał z kamienną twarzą; zdawało mu się, że rozumie powody Feliksa. Dość łudzenia się, że Elsa żyje, dość. Czas podnieść się choć trochę z ziemi, unieść znów głowę. -Muszę- westchnął Feliks ciężko opadając na twardą ławę przy oknie. Często przesiadywali w zbrojowni pałacu, która była tak naprawdę jedynie surowym pomieszczeniem w wieży, zajmującym przestrzeń dwóch pięter, a broń w niej składowana nie była taką, którą zdejmowało się przed bitką i dawało żołnierzom – to były sztuki, które wpisały się w historię Południowych Wysp. Miecz z pierwszej bitwy króla Feliksa również zawisł pośród nich, lśniąc czystym złotem niedawno uformowanej rękojeści. Przypominał jednak jedynie o stracie, nie o chwale walki, w której zwyciężeniu miała swój niemały udział również zaginiona władczyni. -Południowe Wyspy potrzebują władcy na tronie, nie zamkniętego we własnej tęsknocie. Wpierw jestem królem, dopiero potem... -Mężem- przerwał mu Kristoff, a jego czoło przeciął mars. Słyszał już podobne słowa padające z ust starszej z cór Arendelle, właściwie to padały one w formie streszczenia z ust jej młodszej siostry: „Wpierw jestem królową Arendelle, dopiero potem zaś kobietą” powiedziała wtedy Anna, udając powagę Elsy. Feliks odwrócił na moment wzrok, ale nie spuścił już głowy. Starał się trzymać ją wysoko, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, że zapominał przez poszukiwania małżonki wzywać balwierza, przez co rude jego loki sięgały już niemal obojczyków. -Wracaj do Anny, przekaż, iż wciąż uważam ją za siostrę, przez hrabiego Kausa zaś przekażę wszelkie pisma regulujące zapisy kontraktu małżeńskiego, jako iż wciąż jestem chętny, by podtrzymać unię z Arendelle – gładko, niemal nie widać było w jego twarzy głębokiej żałości, wszedł w rolę króla, teraz tak mu ciążącą. Najchętniej dosiadłby swego rumaka i zjeździł cały kraj, wzdłuż, wszerz, byle odnaleźć swą królową. Miast tego wydawał oświadczenia wobec – od niedawna – przyjaciela. Ten skinął głową, od jakiegoś już czasu dokładnie rozumiejąc Annę, wcześniej tak często opowiadającą jak bardzo chciałaby, by jej siostrzyca nie kryła wszystkiego wewnątrz, za twarzą władczyni. *** Noc Walpurgi w obu krajach Elsy były obchodzone cicho, bojaźliwie. Jak gdyby dusze złego zapowiedziały swoje przybycie w zniknięciu ich cudownej władczyni. W jej przeddzień Anna obserwowała przez okna pałacu, jak mieszkańcy stolicy czyszczą kominy, a służba sprawdza bardziej zwyczajowo, niż z potrzeby, mur okalający zamek. Maj! Jak mógł być już maj? Feliks wraz z Kristoffem grali w karty udając, że nic nie dzieje się wokół, że nie ma święta. Nie było pośród ludu miast ognisk rozpalanych poza murami i skakania ponad ich płomieniami, nie było wyborów Majowych Królowych. Chłopi prowadzali bydło między ogniskami, lecz potem zamykali za zwierzętami obory, a płomienie, pilnowane przez dwójki mężczyzn, by nie rozniosły się na wsie, pozostały niemal idealnie samotne dla odstraszania czarownic oraz złych duchów, gorzejąc przez całą noc. Elsa skończyła zmywać garnki po kolacji, patrzyła więc przez okno na dwa odległe światełka wycierając bezmyślnie dłonie w fartuch. -Tarja- ciotka Agnetha zasuszonym, ciepłym głosem staruszki zwróciła niegłośno uwagę swojej pacjentki, delikatnie ujęła jej łokieć. Młoda królowa spojrzała na nią rozkojarzonym wzrokiem, jakby dopiero co wybudziła się z głębokiego snu. -Chodź no. Dzisiaj ta nocka- zarządziła miękko ruszając ku drzwiom. Ruszyła Tarja za gospodynią rozplątując tasiemki lnianego fartucha, wyszła na dwór. Kobieta zabrała fałdę lnu z jej rąk, w zamian wciskając w chłodne dłonie kawałek drewna, jakby wyciosaną niezdarnie szpulkę nici. Wieczorne światło rozjaśniło cienką pajęczynkę jedwabnej nitki prowadzącej od szpulki w głąb lasu. -Idźże dziecko, za nicią. Dzisiaj ta nocka. Niebieska, lniana koszula z luźnym rękawem trzy czwarte, dekolt wycięty w łódkę, szeroki choć płytki, niemal odkrywający ramiona młodej królowej; nieco ciemniejszego odcienia niebieskości chłopska jupka, sięgająca ledwo kostek, spod której wyłaniały się czarne trzewiki ze starej, brązowej skórki, znalezione gdzieś pośród starych rzeczy leśnej wiedźmy. Przez ramię spływał jeszcze warkocz, tak charakterystyczny dla królowej Elsy, pociemniałych jednakże włosów. Jedynym zaburzeniem tego stroju był sznur drobnych ognistych kryształów, którym przepasana była dwa razy w talii. Delikatne, mleczne dłonie nawijające powoli nić na szpulkę poprzedzały figurę Elsy podążającej ostrożnie naprzód, wypatrującej błękitne, lodowo zimne oczy, w ciemność, jakby czegoś poszukiwała. Nić prowadziła chaotycznie – potrafiła okalać jedno drzewo dwoma pętlami, by potem wieść prosto przez strumień, który pod jej stopami ścinała cieniutka, trzeszcząca warstewka lodu. Noc zaczynała pochłaniać młodą ciężarną, sprawiając, iż każda gałązka sięgała po jej koszulę czy ciągnęła łapczywie za spódnicę, jakby kpiąc z królowej bez pamięci, a każdy szmer uciekającego przed nią zająca albo kluczącej sarny przywoływał na plecy Elsy nieprzyjemny dreszcz strachu. Czerń nie pozwalała dostrzec, że nić, im bardziej nawinięta, tym bardziej z białej stawała się lazurowo- niebieska, zimniejsza, jakby z jedwabiu przeistaczała się w żyłkę stworzoną z najczystszego lodu. *** Poranek zastał powozy ustawione nieopodal najbliższego wobec komnat Elsy wyjścia z pałacu. Dopiero mieli rozpocząć ładowanie rzeczy królowej, uznanej już milcząco, choć wciąż nieoficjalnie, za martwą – ustalono z królem Feliksem, iż dwórki królowej, mimo wyraźnych ich sprzeciwów, mają spakować suknie oraz klejnoty będące ślubnymi prezentami dla młodej panny do nowych skrzyń oraz szkatuł, a meble przywiezione z Arendelle zostaną załadowane na koniec – i komnaty królowej opustoszeją, pozbawione życia oraz przepychu, by przez okres żałoby króla przesiąknąć zimnem oraz kurzem samotności. Dwórki jednak nie dały się przekonać, znając rozporządzenie księżniczki Anny, do opuszczenia pałacu – miały zająć mniejsze komnaty, samodzielnie, z nadzieją wyglądając swej pani aż do dnia, gdy oficjalnie Arendelle ogłosi żałobę. Wciąż pozostały trzy księżyce do tegoż czasu. Stina nie pozwalała nadziei umrzeć, a gdy któraś z pozostałych panien dworskich zaczynała wątpić, ona pojawiała się i posyłała jej jedno spojrzenie pełne bólu oraz zawodu: „Jakże wierzyć możesz, iż jaśnie pani nas opuściła na wieki wieków?”. Stały więc we trzy na schodach, gdy służba wynosiła na wozy bagaż. Miały twarze pobladłe i poważne, dłonie zaciskały się sztywno, gorsety ściśnięte były aż do braku tchu, by tylko się nie zgarbić pod ciężarem smutku. Pojawił się hrabia Kaus, a widząc odziane w błękity oraz niebieskości, niczym anioły lub święte, młode kobiety, spuścił wzrok, jakby wstydząc się, iż wraca do Arendelle, wykazując się mniejszą wiarą niż trzy młódki. Skłonił się przed nimi dwornie, zbyt głęboko, jakby przepraszająco – miał wrażenie, że ich spojrzenia przeszywają go miliardem idealnie ostrych krawieckich szpilek. We trójkę były uosobieniem wyrzutów jego sumienia. -Proszę, hrabio- powiedziała chłodno Hedda posyłając mu stalowe spojrzenie, ucinając jego głos nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. -Znasz opinię naszą o tak wczesnym powrocie do ojczyzny. Chęci nam brak na puste twe słowa. Stroje jaśnie pani są ładowane na wozy, klejnoty zaś koronne pozostają wraz z nami, jak ustalono. -W przeciągu trzech godzin zakończy się pakowanie i możliwy będzie wyjazd- uzupełniła Majken równie beznamiętnie, z karcącymi nutami brzmiącymi czasem na dnie głosu, niczym podszewka przebłyskująca w długim rozcięciu wieczorowej kreacji. *** Czerń. Wszędzie czerń, a z ust Elsy dobywała się para – czuła, jak wokół staje się zimno, przyjemnie, mogła w końcu odetchnąć swobodniej. Chłód niemalże zimowy otaczał ją, otulał, trzeszcząc zamrożonymi źdźbłami trawy. Mdły blask śniegu odbijającego światło księżyca zamigotał w oddali, przecinany sylwetkami pni wysokich, starych sosen. -Śnieg?- szepnęła sama do siebie lekko mrużąc oczy i unosząc gałąź pod którą prowadziła nić. Znalazła się na polanie. Idealnie okrągłej. O nieidealnie okrągłym stawie w jej centrum okolonym malowanymi na biało, starymi kamieniami. Kilka razy jeszcze nawinęła nić na szpulkę, aż w końcu dotarła do samego brzegu zbiornika lśniącego bladym światłem – a nie, jednak to było po prostu lustro, okrągłe lustro leżące refleksyjną stroną ku niebu. Obwiązane było nitką. Spojrzała wprost na własne blade w nocnym blasku odbicie. Popielate włosy zebrane w warkocz spływający po ramieniu. Niebieski strój chłopki. Niemalże niewidoczne piegi, skóra bliska białości, oczy przywodzące swoją barwą na myśl lód Antarktydy. Włosy... Popielate? Popielate! Z jej ust dobyło się zduszone westchnięcie, jakby coś ścisnęło jej gardło. *** -Jaśnie panie! Jakaś awanturnica, dziewka!- splunął strażnik na ziemię. -Kolejna co twierdzi, że królową jest!- strażnik był chyba niezbyt lotnym typem: meldował Kristoffowi, zachowując się, łagodnie określając, bez klasy. Kris nie uniósł nawet brwi, przyłożył tylko na moment dwa palce do skroni, docisnął, jakby chcąc zdusić nadzieję gdzieś tam zakwitającą. -Powiedziała że jak brzmi jej imię?- spytał, znając już na pamięć kolejne pytania, które trzeba było zadawać, by wiedzieć, czy warto w ogóle widzieć się z... Kandydatką. -A nie pytał żem, przegonić kazałem- splunął na dziedziniec, a koń Kristoffa łypnął nań z dezaprobatą. -Pojechała gdzieś, na białym wałachu sidziała- wydobywca lodu nagle się ożywił nieznacznie, wybałuszył brązowe oczy na strażnika. -Wałach? Biały? -Ano. -Czyś ty zgłupiał? Jaśnie pani dosiadała takiego konia do bitki!- uniósł nieznacznie, bez gniewu, głos, bardziej z przerażenia, że Elsa mogła pojawić się, powrócić, a odegnana być może pomyślała... Cokolwiek mogła pomyśleć. -Gdzie pojechała?- spytał, zbierając konia jak do wyjazdu, ten zatańczył pod jeźdźcem. -A na port chyba, główny, coś gadała, że do ojczyzny wraca, skoroż jej tu nie chcą- wzruszył ramionami, a za chwilę musiał przytrzymać liberię, gdy ta nadęła się powietrzem oraz kurzem, gdy popędzony rumak Kristoffa przemknął obok, chwilę wcześniej ruszywszy z kopyta. Robił to dla księżniczki, robił to też dla swojego nowego przyjaciela – króla Południowych Wysp. I, choć nie przyznawał się przed samym sobą do podobnego objawu nadmiernej dobroci, jak to często u niego bywało, robił to także dla samej Elsy – by nie zgubiła swego miejsca w świecie. *** -Ciotko! -Tak? -Masz moje pierścienie? Diamentową broszę? -Ano tak – wróciło pomnienie, co? -Och, niebiosa, na szczęście wróciło! Nić poprowadziła mnie ku zwierciadłu, zeń zaś wyłoniła się narecznica w srebrzystej, księżycowej wręcz sukni. Położyła dłoń nad mymi dziećmi, uśmiechnęła się, tak była piękną! Rzekła, iż noszę dwie królowe, obie zaś nie przeklęte są władzą nad zimnem- Elsa ujęła dłonie starszej kobieciny, która uśmiechnęła się do niej nieco bezzębnie. -Dobra to nowina. -Cudowna wręcz, ciotko. Mus mi wracać do pałacu. -Czyś pewną jest? -Raz już zbiec usiłowałam przed swą powinnością oraz pisanym mi losem, nieomal zabiłam tedy swą siostrzycę. Przeczucie mam, iż moje stałe zniknięcie sprowadziłoby nań jeszcze gorszą dolę- mówiła znów spokojnie, wyważonym głosem, starannie dobierając słowa – niby nic nie zmieniło się w sposobie mówienia, acz teraz Elsa wiedziała już, dlaczego tak wytwornym był jej język. Leśna wiedźma, zręcznie poruszająca się w blasku świecy, zdjęła z pieca drewnianą skrzynkę, podała ją swej wyleczonej już pacjentce. Królowa otworzyła ją, zobaczyła dawnych swych przyjaciół: obrączkę ślubną, pierścień królewski, diamentową broszę kształtu płatka śniegu. -Mąż mnie czeka, jak i me powinności, ciotko- powiedziała jeszcze, oddychając pewniej, pełniejszą piersią. Plecy jej nie były już przygniecione brakiem pamięci. Patrzyła przez okno, wsuwając na palce pierścienie, wpinając zankiel w tkaninę koszuli. Nagle jednak wsparła dłonie o stół, odwróciła wzrok. -Cóż takiego?- zmarszczyła w zmartwieniu czoło starsza kobiecina. -Moc moja... Jest tak słabą. Kosy me zmieniły barwę, dotyk nie powoduje oszronienia. Czy poznają mnie bez mego przekleństwa? -A nawet jak nie poznają, to kochanie swoje wie, do króla dotrzyj- kobieta poradziła, z matczyną czułością narzucając na ramiona swej podopiecznej podróżną pelerynę z obszernym kapturem – przeszyły razem ozdobny wyłącznie płaszcz królowej z dnia bitwy na poręczny płaszcz wygodny na wiosenne wyprawy. Palcem podniosła brodę dziewczyny wysoko. -Nawet jakżeś Tarją była toś głowę wysoko nosiła, jakby królową była. Teraz tak też się nosić masz, dziecko- nakazała, zawiązując taśmę pod szyją dziewczyny. -Idźże, konia bierz, prowiantu ci nagotuję na drogę. Maj Biała dłoń pogładziła delikatnie jedwabisty bok białej, końskiej szyi. Arab wdzięcznie stąpał przez stolicę – Elsie już nigdzie się nie spieszyło. Pragnęła powrócić do Arendelle, skoroż nie mogła dotrzeć do swego męża. Wpierw musiała zadbać o swą ojczyznę, o noszone pod sercem dziedziczki. -Jedźmy, Rtęci, do domu- powiedziała miękkim, aksamitnym głosem podszytym smutkiem. Tak, jej koń zwał się Rtęć. Popędziła wałacha do kłusa, naciągając jednocześnie kaptur głębiej na głowę. Niechże im będzie, tym Południowcom – wyjedzie. Przestanie wreszcie usiłować być ich królową pomimo wszelkiej przeciwności. Usłyszała ludzi pokrzykujących, wygrażających zapewne w stronę osoby, która pozwoliła swemu rumakowi galopować w środku miasta – podkowy brzęczały o zjeżdżony, nierówny bruk. Przełknęła ślinę, popędziła konia do galopu w odruchu ucieczki – miała na sobie pelerynę z królewskich materii, palce zdobiły jej bogate pierścienie, zaś koszulę – jeszcze bogatsza brosza. Na chwilę przełożyła wodze w jedną dłoń, rozplątała wstążkę pod szyją, a płaszcz załopotał za nią niczym biały nietoperz rozkładający skrzydła na wietrze. Dodała jeszcze galopu, popielaty warkocz zafurkotał gwałtownie zsuwając się z ramienia, by zafalować w masach powietrza. Nie da się pojmać za noszenie własnych klejnotów jedynie dlatego, iż strażnicy zbyt są głupi, by poznać swą monarchinię! Jednak Rtęć przeraził się – ktoś, czmychając przed rozpędzonym rumakiem, wbiegł w stoisko kupieckie z warzywami oraz przyprawami zza mórz, ono zaś rozpadło się z hukiem i łomotem, tak jak na wszelkie strony potoczyły się towary krzyczącego ze wściekłości kupca. Elsa chwyciła się grzywy na tańczącym rumaku, ktoś pochwycił wodze blisko wędzidła. Królowa wyprostowała się, spojrzała na mężczyznę gotowa niemal zamordować lodowatym spojrzeniem. Dostrzegła jednak pełne szoku brązowe oczy Kristoffa. -Elsa- rzucił na wydechu, jakby nagle zabrakło mu tlenu bądź umiejętności przeprowadzania wymiany gazowej. -Owszem. I dalej jestem twoją królową, baronie, nie kompanką, byś zwracał się do mnie po imieniu- stwierdziła zimno, usiłując ukryć swój wstyd. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na fakt, iż królowa uciekała – ludzie będący na ulicy padali zaś falą w pokłonach przed zmartwychwstałą monarchinią w chłopskiej jupce. Nie byli oni arystokracją, byli mieszczanami. Dla nich ważnym było, iż piękna, dobra królowa powróciła - nie ważne w jakim stylu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania